Sub R. Osian
Sub R. Osian is a pirate of the Anonymous Pirates, acting as their Captain. He ate the Futa Futa no Mi, making him an androgynous human. Appearance Sub stands at five foot seven inches and has a slender frame due to his light weight. He is always seen wearing the white mask with the perpetual grin that covers his face, never revealing what he looks like to the public; it is generally considered creepy to those that first meet him, but his closest allies no longer seem fazed by it. Despite how he appears, Sub has an androgynous gender because of the Devil Fruit that he ate. He has the mannerisms and appearance of both a male and female and acts this way on purpose not because of his Devil Fruit, but because he was always an unusual character from the moment of his birth. Aside from the common characteristics of his appearance, Sub also wears a maroon and white bead bracelet on his left wrist. He also has an affinity for cats, so sometimes will wear a large yellow bag in the shape of a round cat head that carries various things within it. Very little is known about how Sub appears beneath the trademark striped shirt and cloak along with a simple pair of black pants. However, the truth about Sub's concealing clothing is because he suffered from a terrible accident in his youth and suffers from burns on half his body. Personality Sub has the tendency to act like both a male and female to confuse everyone around him, but he mostly associates with being a male. He also has seemingly arrogant and obnoxious qualities, but can be fiercely loyal to his comrades. He is a mysterious individual, to say the least, not showing much personality because of the mask that he is always wearing. Sub is very sensitive about the mask and if anyone tries to touch it, it could end in disastrous results to his volatile temper. He can be considered a dangerously violent person and has been known to go on rampages against other pirates, Marines or even innocent people. The nature behind Sub's disposition lies within his past as he was trained as a highly efficient fighter and would-be assassin but a failed attempt on his own life left him physically and mentally scarred. Relationships Crew As Captain of the Anonymous Pirates, Sub has a strong relation to his crew. No others are known, though. Abilities Little of Sub's actual abilities are displayed in battle except for his extreme anger that would simply leading him to beat the opponent senseless with violent actions. Sub also uses a pair of retractable katar that are concealed beneath the sleeves of his suit jacket. Devil Fruit Sub ate the Futa Futa no Mi, which is an utterly worthless Devil Fruit that simply gave him the ability to be androgynous. He only ate it because he spent most of his life looking for a fruit only to eat the first one that came into his path. He generally regrets it, but enjoys the complex nature of the fruit that confuses those around him. History Past as an Assassin When Sub was a young boy, he was a pupil of a mysterious man known to many simply as "Leader," and he was being trained in martial arts and assassination techniques. Sub was a promising candidate to be a hired killer but someone made an attempt on his life that failed, although it left him with burns covering a good majority of his body and mental scarring that drove him to near insanity. He survived, however, and would go on to become the pirate captain of the Anonymous Pirates. At some point during this time, he consumed the Futa Futa no Mi, not knowing what its abilities were one of the rare Devil Fruits that would be considered utterly useless. The Will of R Sub claims that he possesses a mysterious Will of "R" that opposes the Will of "D," but it could simply be him speaking in riddles as he often does. Trivia *Sub R. Osian is obviously a character based off of me, Subrosian, and was originally meant to be a gag character. For the most part, it is, but I'm actually going to use him as a serious character in the story. *For the purposes of not causing confusion, I will mostly refer to Sub as a "he," but will often switch between the two just to support his androgynous nature. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Subrosian Category:Grand Line Characters